smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Robot Joseph
Okay Welcome to a SML Idea What is it about Well remember Robot Jeffy this is a sequel to so Welcome one and all to this SML Idea –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Junior: What adventure shall I face today There was knocking on the door and Junior open to see Cody and Joseph at the door Junior: Hi guys Cody: Junior Get Jeffy Cause I have something for you to see Junior gathers Jeffy and they all sit on the couch with two other thing with a blanket on each one Junior: What do you want to show us Cody Jeffy: Yeah Cody: Well... Cody took off the blankets to reveal Jeffo and Codo Cody: I was able to recreate Jeffo and Codo which will contain There memories Jeffy And Junior: Yeah Joseph: What? Cody: Oh you weren’t there um I created a robot to be a third wheel and Jeffy had detention and I got the robot to do that and the recently made went Hellbent and after a showdown both were destroyed Joseph: Can you made one for me Cody: I won’t Joseph: Why? Junior: Yeah Cody why you wouldn’t work Cody: Ug Easy it the robots were made of adamantium Junior: The one Wolverine Use Cody: Yeah the reason I was able to get that Cause Wolverine recently died and I stole it and the reason I was able to recreate the two robots cause I got the ruble which luckily contained all of the adamantium used Joseph: Any Left Cody: A bit Joseph: Enough to make me a robot Cody: Well I can But I have to put other metal to complete it I can put the adamantium in the exoskeleton Enough to take enough attack’s Joseph: Did you fitted with other things Cody: Of course I fitted the two robot with a arsenal Joseph: Thanks Cody: Okay time to get started Cody starts to make the robot in a montage The montage ends A blanket is on something Cody: Ready for the results Joseph: Yeah! Cody: Behold is here your robot Cody take off the cloth to reveal all robot take look like Joseph beside the eyes it the same Joseph: Yes Junior: Do it have any way to stop it if the kill mode was activated Cody: Easy I made a Controllers with a screen of a portable console to see it and the surroundings Jeffy: Great Bowser: Okay it time to go to school Assholes Joseph: Great We cut to school Jackie Chu: Do Any Of You know the answer to what was the first Marvel comic Bully Bill: Captain America Joseph: No it wasn’t it was the human torch but it was a android in Marvel Mystery Comics Number one you dummy Jackie Chu: Joseph Your right Bully Bill see me after class The bell rings Jackie Chu: Okay school over you can go home Joseph was on the way out of the class till Bully Bill Stop Him Bully Bill: Your gonna pay Cody: Try we got three powerful robots Joseph: Yeah So What you gonna do about it Bully Bill: I get my mom on you Junior: Firstly. How you mom gonna do Second. Didn’t your Mom divorce your father Bully Bill: Okay they came to a agreement when my Dad have to go on vacations my Mom will look after me and my mom have a Mecha that will destroy you later Today Jackie Chu: Bully Bill!!!!! Bully Bill walks away Bully Bill: Today... They go home Joseph: Okay I’m kinda worried Cody: He joking he doesn’t have a mech stomps soon came about Junior: What was that They four look out the window to see mech with Bully Bill mom piloting it BBM: Get out of my way BBM shoots a laser which destroys 4 city blocks and the mech wasn’t effective in the slightest Joseph: Cody do you think we can beat it Cody: Hopefully The Three robots seat on the lawn Codo: Ready Jeffo: Or Josepo: Not BBM: Here I Come A few seconds passed Cody: This is your last chance BBM: Screw you! The Mech shoots at the bots with the bullets bouncing off of them Josepo: Activating Flamethrower Codo: Activation Machine gun Jeffo: Activate Grenade Launcher Each of there left hand transform into there weapon Codo shoots the Mech while the bullets landed it just bounce off Jeffo shoots at the Mech while able to phase it, it was not effective Josepo blast his flamethrower at the Mech able to melt a tinny tiny small piece BBM: Have At you! The mech shoots the laser at the robots after that the smoke clears the robot stood though the attack without a scratch Cody: Phew... The mech karate chops the Codo and the other arm Karate chops Josepo Cody and Joseph: No! But than Codo effortlessly lift the arm and throws it up and Josepo trying it hardest it lift up it and throw it to the side Cody: Phew mine did that effortlessly without trouble Jeffy: And for yours Cody: Yeah And for yours it did it while it at it limits Joseph: Dodge a bullet which glazes you The mech tries to chop at Josepo Who Quickly out paced it quickly like it was lightning Joseph: WOW my bot is super fast Cody: Yeah While for me and Jeffy “bots” are slow there avoiding or reaction speed are hypersonic Joseph: Um mine? Cody: Oh for yours due to it being much lighter it Faster with Massively Hypersonic+ maybe Joseph: Okay But still this be difficult The Mech shoot lasers at them one laser at Josepo it damage it showing a bit of skin being tear of around his eyes Cody: At a cost it durability is the worst out of the three The mech punch Codo and Jeffo Multiple times and shoot a laser which knocks them back with the bots both just having one scratch Codo: Are you ready Jeffo: Yeah Uh Both Codo and Jeffo shoot at the mech damaging it now Josepo suddenly gets up and transform his right hand to a blade and without a millisecond it slash at the mech leg causing the mech to almost Trumbull but it regain balance BBM: That’s It plasma cannon A beam hit all bots launching them to the house Cody: Crap Jeffy: What? Cody: Ug Jeffo And Codo well the plasma blast is there weakness Junior: What? Cody: Well it causing the bots to shut off and to start to overheat which can be disastrous Joseph: For mine Cody: For yours it can handle it but with the heavy damage on it, it still did it damage and shut yours off quickly get the controllers The three of them grab the controllers and open it and turns it on BBM: Now to end them Suddenly the bots turn on and got back up Joseph: Ideas Cody: Joseph you have a plasma gun use it and keep the blade out Jeffy: Me Cody: Keep Your weapon out and use it fist to hit the bot Cody: For me I will take out a blade and a MAG Josepo left hand transform into a plasma gun Codo hands transform into a blade and a machine gun Josepo run around the lawn shooting at it damaging it BBM: Where is he!? Than Codo slash at the bot causing it to wobble around Jeffo shoots grenades at it completely getting it to nearly topple over Cody: Okay Codo right hand transform it into a rocket! Codo right hand turns into a rocket launcher Cody: Everybody gather up it time to attack as one The other two shake and nod there heads in agreement The three band up and all shoot the mech at once KABOOM The mech was heavily damaged Junior: That wasn’t enough Cody: That it use laser beam on it and cross it! Jeffy: Are you sure Cody: Do It Now! The three robots shoot a laser beam at the mech in unison and during it traveling at the mech it cross and hit the bot and destroyed it launching BBM backwards but also damaging Jeffo,Codo,and Josepo nearly destroying them completely Cody: Yes we did it Junior: We should check on the robots Joseph: Your right The four go outside to see the bots damage Joseph: Cody Stat! Cody: Ok they are offline and damage especially yours but they can be fix but it take at least a two months Joseph: Well at least it is fixable Junior: Yeah you probably can’t create one for me Cody: Well not out of adamantium I can try to find mandadory armor to make your bot which will take a long time Junior: Eh Jeffy: Yep Bowser and Mario: Cody,Jeffy,Junior,And Joseph Get back in the house Cody put the bot in a bag Jeffy: Let’s go! They rush inside Thank you for reading this Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:SFU Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Bully Bill's Mom Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Josepho Episodes Category:Jeffo Episodes Category:Codo Episodes